


Fevered

by HancocksLittleFreakshow (beautifulmidnight)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/HancocksLittleFreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor is sick -- can Hancock help her feel better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fevered

Hancock could see it in the distance -- a small shack between the trees. He and Aria had been traveling together for several months, and most of the time it was raining. He warned her that she would catch her death of cold in that stupid tin can. Not to mention it made him nervous that she was a walking lightning rod when it stormed.

She never wanted to rest. Too many people needed her help, she said to him. Whether it was the Minutemen or the Railroad, Aria never turned down a request for help. It was annoying, but he loved her for it. She was entirely selfless, almost dangerously so. She gave no thought for herself, only those she wanted to fight for and protect.  
She was neglecting to take care of herself. No amount of him urging her to rest helped. She ate very little, slept little, and as far as he was concerned, never had fun. Though she could down chems like a champ, not even feeling the effects at times, she never really let go.

And, he sighed silently to himself, this is why he was carrying her through the dark, wet forest because she fell ill. She was burning up with fever, her body limp with exhaustion. He had to admit, despite her sickness, it was nice to hold her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her hot breath tickling his ear.

Whenever she whispered his name in that breathy, helpless tone, he had to think of the most unsexy things he could imagine. It wouldn’t due to walk around with her while his hard on was pressed against his pants.

She hugged him tighter. “Hancock,” she moaned. “I feel so...sick...”

 _Oh fuck,_ he thought. _She’s starting to talk more. Think unsexy thoughts, man._

“It’s okay sister, I’ve got you,” he whispered. “Look, here’s the shack.”

Once inside he slammed the door shut with his foot and laid her on the dirty mattress on the floor. He placed an equally dirty sleeping bag on top of her. Though she was now safely on the mattress, she did not release him.

“Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me Nate,” she cried.

“Shit,” he murmured. She thought he was Nate. Her fever must be _really_ high.

“Love, I’m not Nate. I’m Hancock, remember?”

She pulled back, tears streaming down her cheeks. A moment of lucidity crossed her delicate features. She smiled.

“Hancock...”

“Yes, my love. Hancock,” he returned her smile.

Her smile faded and she sobbed into his coat. “Don’t go, please don’t go. Don’t leave me.”

He stroked her back. “Not if I can help it,” he replied.

Her grip on his coat relaxed and she passed out on the mattress. Hancock lay next to her and pulled the sleeping bag over the two of them. He cradled her close and she surprised him by snuggling up to his chest.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, listening to the rain against the roof and Aria’s steady breathing as he drifted off.

~

Hancock woke with a start. Aria’s warmth against his chest was missing. He threw off the sleeping bag and sat up.

He breathed a sigh of relief. She was there, and it seemed at one point in the night she rolled off the mattress.

And took off all her clothes.

He looked away.

They had only just started getting to know each other on an intimate level, and seeing her like this, it felt...wrong, somehow. He supposed he could put her clothes back on, but it was still pretty dark in the shack and who knew where she tossed her things. He pulled her back into bed and put the sleeping bag over her.  
She snuggled right back up against him and her knee very gently pushed between his legs. The light touch almost made him lose control.

“I’m cold. Warm me up,” she purred.

“Uh...”

She did feel cold. But she was sick. Who wanted to fuck when they were sick? Was she even lucid? He wasn’t going to take advantage of her if she wasn’t in her right mind.  
“What’s your name?” he asked, desperate and hopeful she’d get the right answer.

“Aria,” she said.

“Where are we?”

“A shack in the Boston Commonwealth.”

She was getting the questions right. One more. “Who am I?”

“A man that should stop asking questions, John Hancock.”

He sat up and peered down at her. “Are you feeling all right?”

Even in darkness he could tell her dark green eyes were narrowed. “I’m not one-hundred percent myself but I think my fever is gone for the time being. Now, do I get a prize for answering all your questions correctly or are you going to tell me to go back to sleep?”

“Uh...”

Her fingers were at the waistband of his pants and she was hastily unbuttoning them. He knew he should stop her but he didn’t want to. Instead, he rolled her onto her back and leaned down to kiss her.

Their lips met and it was electric. Her kiss was warm and unyielding, her lips soft and inviting. He cupped her breasts, running the pads of his thumbs over her nipples, making them hard. She moaned into his mouth, and though he was loathe to break their kiss, he wanted to taste other parts of her.

He licked her nipples, sucking them gently, dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin. She arched her back, pushing her breasts up against his face. He trailed kisses down to her navel and he stopped short between her legs.

“Hancock, please,” she moaned. “I’m so cold.”

He inhaled her scent. Oh God, she smelled heavenly. He spread her lips and licked her swollen clit. The noise she let out when his tongue met her flesh -- he didn’t know what it was, but it sounded good. He sucked her clit, ran his tongue on the outside of her lips, occasionally plunging it deep inside her, tasting her juice. He didn’t know how to describe it, but it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

He slid two fingers inside and began working them in and out before staying inside and making a come-hither motion with this index finger. He licked her clit furiously and her legs began to shake violently.

“Oh God yes, more, please!” she begged. Her thighs closed around him and her hands held his head against her sex.

Aria was tight. Tighter than he ever expected. She was loosening up, he could feel it, but she was nearing orgasm. Her walls clenched down on his fingers and he knew he was doing something right when her whole body seized and she screamed louder than any other female he’d been with.

“Just...like...that,” he smirked.

Before she could take a breath he had his pants off and was sliding inside her. Her body felt incredibly hot and he was worried her fever returned.

“Hancock,” she gasped. “Too...much...”

He was all the way inside and he kept his thrusts short, barely pulling out, savoring how tight and wet she was. She squeezed his cock with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer.

“Too much huh,” he smirked again.

He rubbed her clit as he fucked her, resisting the urge to bury his face in her chest.

“Fuck me harder. Faster,” she urged.

So much for having their first time be romantic. He did as she wished and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.

She looked into his eyes. “I love you, Hancock.”

That did it. He shuddered, filling her with his release. He carefully collapsed on her and her skin felt like it was on fire.

“I’m hot, Hancock. Get off,” she grumbled.

He chuckled. “I love you too, sister.”


End file.
